Summer 2017 Event/E-6
|reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Node E, M and R are submarine nodes. *'Two Land Base Aerial Supports' are available for sortie. Transport Phase *The first part of the map is to reach the boss-node H and achieve at least an A rank in order to empty the TP bar. **The boss node is an abyssal combined fleet featuring . **To achieve A rank, it is required to sink 8 out of 12 ships on the enemy side. *Because of the large amount of TP necessary in order to deplete the TP bar even on easy mode, it is highly recommended to use as many Daihatsu Landing Crafts and as you can on your ships. *'LBAS:'A range of 3+ minimum is required to reach the boss node H. **While the LBAS can be sent to the boss node H to help achieving A+ rank, it can also be sent to preboss nodes G or D to help your fleet surviving them. Preboss nodes G and D feature Battleships in line ahead/double line that can easily cause retreats especially when using a Transport Combined Fleet. *Fully depleting the TP bar will unlock the second starting point and a new path to the second boss node S. Boss Kill Phase *The second part of the map is to reach the boss-node S and completely deplete the HP bar. *Note that every surface node has heavy air power so it is highly recommended to have enough fighters to at least achieve AS at every node. *Consider bringing 1-4 OASW-capable ships with ASW Equipment for node M. *The boss node S is an Abyssal Combined Fleet featuring as the flagship. **During the last kill, will appear as an escort of the boss fleet on every difficulty. *'LBAS:'For the second part of the map, Land Base Aerial Support doesn't have any range limitation in order to reach the boss node S allowing the player more freedom in the selection of aircrafts to use (even jets can reach the boss node). *Once the Boss Debuff Mechanic is applied, the Boss fleet becomes extremely vulnerable and will be annihilated during Day Battle commonly. Boss Debuff Trigger conditions *After clearing the transport gauge, reach the transport boss node H again and obtain an A or S rank victory. **Previous victories from the transport phase do not count. **It is only possible to reach node H again using a Transport Combined Fleet. ***'Note:'When at choice node A, DO NOT choose node C or else your fleet will route C-E-I-K and will not be able to reach node H. *Obtain a S rank at node O. *After triggering the debuff, the "Quest Completion Sound Effect" ( ) will play when returning from sortie. Debuff Effects *All enemies at the boss node display lowered evasion and take increased damage. Player Submitted Fleet Compositions *'Phase I' ** or ***Transport Combined Fleet ****2CAV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****1BBV Taiyou 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****2BBV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ****1CAV 1AV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD ***Carrier Task Force ****2CV(B) 4DD + 1CL 1FBB 1CA 3DD ***Surface Task Force ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 5DD ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 1AV 4DD ****1BB(V) 1CA(V) 1CV(B) 1CL 2DD + 1CL 1AV 3DD 1 CA(V) ****1(F)BB 2CA(V) 1CV(B) 2DD + 1CL 1AV 1CLT 3DD *'Phase II' **Debuff ***Carrier Task Force ****2CV(B) 2CA(V) 2(F)BB(V) + 1CL 1FBB 2DD 2XX ***Surface Task Force ****2(F)BB(V) 3CA(V) 1CV(B) + 1CL 1FBB 2DD 2XX ** ***Carrier Task Force ****3CV(B) 3CA(V) + 1CL 3CLT/CA 2DD ***Surface Task Force ****1FBB(fast) 3CA(V) 2CVL(fast) + 1CL 3CLT/CA 2DD ****2FBB(fast) 3CA(V) 1CV + 1CL 3 CLT/CA 2DD LBAS Flight Range